Sapphire Ties
by Lil' Mercurain Angel
Summary: My second Story! WHOOT! Well anyway. . . Read and review plz! Ami-centered!
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire Ties

Lil' Mercurain Angel- HI, thank you for reading my second story ever! I will update soon my first ficcy. Once I figure some small details of the plot-and write the third chapter! Well it's a bit short but I will try to make my next chapters longer. Oh yes, I have a poll question. Should I include the rest of the sailor scouts in somehow? Please give me your response!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but for original characters and such. Please don't flame me, saying that I didn't include this and saying that I DO own the anime series when I DON'T. Thank you.

A vibrate beeping sound, echoed in the classroom. Ami looked at her watched and pressed the button and looked at the teacher, embarrassed. The teacher gave a curt nod and resumed to her lesson. Lita, who was in her class, looked at her with surprise. It wasn't like Ami to have her alarm to go off during a history lesson.

_Its time. . ._ Ami thought wearily. She looked at all of her school supplies. Which were all packed in her school bag. Even her outdoor shoes. Getting up effortlessly, she gripped the strap of her bag and quietly walked down the aisle of desks, leaving her desk behind. Almost at the door, she reached out for the door knob when someone interrupted her leaving.

"Where are you going Minuzo?!" The History teacher, was several desk aisles away. Turning, her gentle eyes grew sad and cold in the same second. He frowned, And tapped his left foot once, impatient for his top student's answer.

"I'm leaving." She stated, with that she turned and opened the door and shut it behind her before the teacher or students could say something. She walked down the hallway, sadly. She didn't want to leave, but she had too. She thought to herself how she would miss living like this, well maybe the youma part would be nice to get away from but still. . .

Lita was speechless. Ami, shy and study hard Ami, is ditching school. She stared at the door that moments ago was Ami's ticket to get out of the classroom. Her emerald green eyes grew with confusion, as her history teacher phoned the security of what Ami was doing.

Ami heard the heavy footsteps of the security guard. Still walking down the stairs that were cemented in front of the school, she didn't care if they were going to chase her. She had to go. It was her duty.

"Minuzo! Come here!" The heavy man stumbled with the steps but finally caught up to her. Grabbing her shoulder, he wheeled her around to face him. Looking up, Ami stared at him.

The security guard shifted his footing. Uncomfortable with the eyes of Minuzo's. "You are to come to the principal's office this moment." He stated. Ami slipped under his grip. Her blue hair swished silently besides her face.

"I can't do that. Gomenasai .(sp?)" Turning, she walked to a small black car that just pulled up to curb. The back door swung open as she came closer. She turned to the security guard, who had fallowed, determined to bring her to the office.

"Don't you go in that dare-" He was cut off as she sat in the car. Giving him a last glance. Her eyes weren't cold. They were back to her normal state, with innocence that her eyes held. She never opposed her elders at her school. Well, until now. Her lips moved with a slight whisper. Shutting the door, the car zoomed off.

"I'm sorry." Were the words that she said as a final good bye to the security guard. Him stunned, ran back to the school. Only to find out, that Ami Minuzo has been released from the school's enrolling.

Ami rested her head on the headrest of the back seat car. Her mother, in her work clothes, drove silently out of the school's perimeters. Ms. Minuzo looked back at her daughter in the review mirror. She hated for her to do this. But it was the last request of her father's before he passed on. Sighing, she clicked her tongue as she drove them out of the city.

Ami sighed. Involuntary, her mother fallowed her grand father's final wishes. His wish was a great burden, noted Ami. Her grandfather was one of the top secret designers ofa specailMS mobile suit, the Gundams. He wanted his granddaughter to pilot it once the war broke out. There was one gundam that wasn't assigned to the chosen boys, Mercury, named after the first planet of the solar system.

Ami stared out of the tinted widows of the car, they entered a quiet grassy plains. Stopping in the middle of the road, empty it was there was no complains. Ami's mother placed flip phone to her ear, after a few moments of ringing, a operator voice answered.

"Its Minuzo, mother and daughter, bring us down. "She said bluntly and pressed the end buttoned to end the call. Tossing it in the passenger seat carelessly, the ground started to rise. No, A full circle of ground below the car, began to go down slowly by sliver working machines.

A loud click and thud symbolized that they were down, driving off, Ms. Minuzo felt uncomfortable. Stopping at a moment she was off the machine, it flew up to the road that had a giant hole in its surface. Filling the hole like a cork, it clicked once more. Turning off the engine, Mrs. Minuzo turned around in her seat.

Ami stared back at her mother. She was a trained pilot. That's all, to keep her grandfather proud and to maintain her own pride, she sucked in her sorrow, onlyto replace her innocent eyes with her cold ones. She couldn't let her family down now, she told herself. Breathing deeply she nodded to her mother. Both of them getting out, and entering the underground hanger.

Dr. M walked to the young girl. He smiled warmly. His brown hair was streaked with gray and blue. He was tall, about six foot. His small eyes were filled the dark Japanese brown colored around his pupils. Thick eyebrows were raised with expectance.

"Everything is ready for you." He stated as he hugged Ami. Ami becoming emotionless, like she was taught to be, stood there. He was allowed to hug her, after all he was her uncle.

Dr. M laughed at her response. "We've taught her well, sister." Ms. Minuzo nodded solemnly. She didn't like her daughter to be as she was. She wanted her to be her carefree self.

Ami blinked, saying nothing. Her uncle, was called Dr. M but he was a mechanic on her gundam. He motioned Ami to fallow and started walking.

Ami turned to her mother. Biting her tongue, she quickly ran to her and hugged her. Ms. Minuzo teared silently and hugged her back. Letting her blue hair fall onto her daughter as she whispered her final words.

"No matter what, I'm your mother and I will always welcome you to our house. Remember that I love you!" She embraced tighten for a moment and then she let her arms fall to her sides.

Ami nodded and said good bye. Turning around she ran to her uncle and then onward to where she would be expected to be solider and nothing else.


	2. The Alantic Ocean of Water and Tears

Sapphire Ties

Chapter 2

By: Lil' Mercurain Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own imagination. But I can wish! Right?

---------------------------------

Ami sighed softly. She sat comfortably in the cockpit of Mercury. Looking at all the equipment of the machine, reminded her how much of a mobile suit it was. Ami, had changed out of her school uniform and into worn dark blue jeans accompanied with an orange shirt. Her hair was pushed back with an orange bandana. Her shoes cased in combat boots that laced up to her knees, under her jeans.

Strapping herself in the cockpit, she typed rapidly on a keyboard, sending orders to the people below her. She was still in the hanger. She still saw everyone through her viewing screens.

Ami leaned her head against the head rest, closing her eyes. She was about to go into war. Not that she never been in a war. She was a senshi, a sailor scout who died for her princess and was revived. But this was more frightening, she thought. It had real life action and no magical powers to revive her.

A beep shouted at her from the main screen. She was being sent the final orders, on what to do and when to do it. She pressed the enter button after she scanned the typed words. Sending the words away, she saw the hanger being opened.

Griping the controller sticks she starts the rockets under her to fire. Having the thumbs up from the mechanic's team, she pressed father down on a control stick, making the rockets burn more and she began to hover over the earth's crust. She smiled. She loved this mobile suit. She flew out of the hanger, breezing past the grassy plains.

Ami bit her lip as she already saw her mother heading back home. Tears swelled in her eyes. She couldn't really handle this. Being out here just to kill people for the greater good. The senshi's way was always better, Usagi had a good way making things better. "Oh gosh!" She whispered as taking a sleeve and wiped her eyes from the brink of the tears tsunami.

Ami looked unto the scenery around her. She was now above the gentle waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Her mobile suit was made for going under water, under major pressure and able to move gracefully under that. A map appeared in front of her, showing a Oz base below her about 400 meters.

Grinning, watching the water shine in the light, she dives in and imminently sets off to work to demolish a Oz base. The water splashed around her as she dived deeply into the water.

She detected the base and sent a few missiles to kill off a smaller wing of the base and also she aimed water bombs at the major wings of the base.

Explosions made a huge ruckus within and above the ocean. Dodging them with out a much of a few brainy thoughts. She looked at the damage. Most of the base was gone and the rest was at the moment being filled with dangerous waters that killed quickly.

Ami bit her lip. She hated knowing that she had killed mere humans out of existence. She turned her head away, and then a warning sound echoed in the small cockpit. Ami looked to the left screen, the warning was five Leo's heading her way.

Starting up her energy sword, her mobile suit hand gripped the handle tightly as, it charged with powerful water jets. Mercury sliced the few that escaped and then left, leaving the ocean, wanting to get away. Ami didn't want anyone to see her and she didn't want to see the people she killed.

Lil' Mercurain Angel: Hi ho! I hope you all hade a good day/night. And also I hope you liked the chapter. Not much of it, but yet a long time me to write it. sigh well review quickly!


End file.
